


Hogar

by Viquida



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Heartbroken Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viquida/pseuds/Viquida
Summary: Stiles vuelve a Beacon Hills después de años de haberse marchado. Sabe que Scott y la manada lo necesitan, pero eso no lo hace más fácil. También sabe que es posible que no sobreviva a todo lo que Beacon Hills significa.





	1. Chapter 1

Si Stiles respondiera una evaluación sobre la calidad de las oficinas del FBI, y la puntuación oscilara del uno al diez, Stiles les daría un cero, porque en serio, con todo el presupuesto que deben de tener y obligan a sus agentes a trabajar en oficinas con escritorios prácticamente pegados, uno al lado de otro, aunque debe de admitir que su sentido de la exageración hace ver todo aun peor y dándoles crédito, el salario no está mal y es lo que él siempre ha querido.

Es mientras esta pensando en unas cuantas sugerencias para hacerle a quien le interese el espacio que necesitan los trabajadores imaginativos como él, que el teléfono de su escritorio suena.

-Agente Stilinski-responde.

\- ¿En serio Stiles? Esta es la tercera o cuarta vez que pierdes tu teléfono -Es la contestación que recibe.

-Ya lo sé papá, pero de verdad esta vez no fue mi culpa, a quienes tienes que culpar es a los criminales que hacen que corra detrás de ellos-responde Stiles.

-Como sea, tienes que conseguir uno nuevo. Eso no es lo importante ahorita, ¿has hablado con Scott? -

-No, papá no podemos estar hablando todos los días como colegialas enamoradas-

-En primer lugar, cuida como me hablas y en segundo lugar tienes que llamarlo, es importante-responde su padre.

\- ¿No puedes decírmelo tú mismo, en este momento? -

-Solo llámalo Stiles-insiste su padre.

-Está bien papá, no entiendo cuál es el misterio, podrías decírmelo tú, pero no importa, ya lo llamaré-responde.

-De acuerdo. Cuídate-

-Adiós papá-se despide.

Piensa que hacer a continuación, llamar a Scott o terminar la pila enorme de informes pendientes sobre su escritorio, finalmente llama a Scott.

-Stiles! He tratado de hablar contigo, ¿dónde diablos está tu teléfono, no lo perdiste otra vez cierto? -es lo primero que escucha.

-Hola a ti también Scott! -responde sarcásticamente.

-Eso significa que sí lo perdiste-responde Scott

-Si lo perdí-admite - como sea, ¿qué es lo que pasa?, papá dijo que tenía que llamarte, ¿no es sobre tus inaptitudes sentimentales con Malia cierto? Porque en serio amigo…-

-Stiles detente, no es nada de eso, es algo importante-

\- ¿De acuerdo, que pasa? -

-Necesito que vengas a Beacon Hills-

-Scott sabes que…-

-Déjame terminar Stiles! -Le interrumpe Scott. -Está pasando algo importante en Beacon Hills, pero no es algo que pueda decirte por teléfono, necesito que vengas-

-Scott estoy al otro lado del país, trabajando, lo que tu deberías estar haciendo también, solo dime que pasa-responde Stiles.

-Stiles no tengo tiempo, no te lo pediría si de verdad no fuera algo tan importante, confía en mí, te necesito aquí-Finalizó Scott.

Sabía que se arrepentiría de esto, tiene la suficiente experiencia para saberlo y aun así se encontró aceptando. Lo que explica que ahora este esperando a su papá en el aeropuerto, con maleta en mano y solo esperando que sobreviva al final de todo esto.

De camino a Beacon Hills solo puede recordar el día en que se fue definitivamente y solo eso debería hacer que regrese de inmediato a New York, pero le prometió a Scott que iría.

Cuando llega a casa y va a su habitación, todo está exactamente igual, como si los últimos años que estuvo lejos no hubieran pasado, excepto talvez por el hecho de que creció al menos un poco, aunque con su delgadez no había nada que hacer.

Sabe que necesita ponerse en contacto con Scott, pero también necesita descansar y prepararse para lo que sea que tenga que enfrentar, porque si algo sabia, es que Beacon Hills solo significaba desastres y sangre.

 

 


	2. Capitulo 2

La mañana siguiente lo primero que Stiles siente al despertar es que están tirando de sus pies al final de la cama, así que lo primero que ve al abrir los ojos es a Scott sonriéndole.

-Pensé que nunca ibas despertar-dice el moreno.

-Scott si son menos de las diez de la mañana juro que voy a hacerte tragar un licuado de acónito-gruñe Stiles, ignorando a Scott y volviendo a recostarse.

Intenta volver a dormir cuando siente que Scott se acuesta a su lado, suspira dándose por vencido y gira a mirarlo para decirle que lo deje dormir cuando nota la mirada que le dirige su mejor amigo y no está preparado, así que hace lo que mejor sabe hacer, distraer.

-Que haces aquí a esta hora? ¿No tendrías que estar ayudando a Deaton en la clínica?

-Sí, pero tengo un mejor amigo que vino después de mucho tiempo y no se le ocurrió avisarme que llegó, así que tuve que venir a ver si está vivo-responde acusatoriamente Scott.

-Amigo sé que tenía que llamarte, pero necesitaba descansar, juro que te iba a llamar apenas despertara-se defiende Stiles

-Está bien, solo apresúrate y levántate porque tu papá nos está esperando para desayunar-

-De acuerdo, me ducho y bajo-responde Stiles

 

Cuando Stiles baja las escaleras y entra en la cocina encuentra a su papá y a Scott terminando de poner la mesa.

-Buenos días papá-saluda Stiles-No irás a trabajar? –pregunta, notando que su padre no tiene puesto el uniforme de Sheriff.

-No todos los días mi hijo está en casa, así que decidí quedarme-

-Eso es genial papá-le sonríe Stiles

Los tres se sientan a la mesa a desayunar y Stiles no puede evitar recordar cómo esta escena se repetía miles de veces cuando Scott y él eran niños, y se los hace saber.

-Lo que no cambia es que sigues comiendo como si nunca te hubiera enseñado a comer como un ser humano-se mofa su padre y Scott se ríe.

Él también ríe porque ha extrañado esto, a su papá, a su mejor amigo de toda la vida, ha extrañado su casa y la sensación de pertenencia cuando has vivido toda tu vida en un mismo lugar.

Cuando terminan de desayunar, ninguno hace el intento de levantarse de la mesa, por lo que Stiles sabe que ahora es cuando le dirán que es lo que está ocurriendo y solo ruega que lo puedan resolver rápido y pueda irse lo más pronto posible. Es Scott el que empieza a contarle todo.

Como no puede ser de otra manera, hay criaturas sobrenaturales envueltas en el problema, algo que Stiles ya sabía de antemano, porque Beacon Hills es un imán para criaturas sobrenaturales y con graves trastornos psicóticos, lo que si sorprende a Stiles es que el FBI esté involucrado, siempre que ocurre alguna muerte es normal que la policía investigue, pero que el FBI esté involucrado le dice a Stiles que esto no va a ser tan fácil ni tan rápido como quería.

Empezaron a aparecer cuerpos en los bosques ubicados en los límites del pueblo, desgarrados, decapitados, los cuerpos pertenecían a personas que vivían en Beacon Hills ,pero también habían cuerpos de personas reportadas desaparecidas en otros condados, lo que era un indicio claro de que era una criatura sobrenatural, lo más probable que hombres lobo, pero Scott y la manada nunca percibieron el olor de otros hombres lobo en el pueblo ni ninguna actividad fuera de lo normal, también trabajaron con manadas de otros pueblos pero no obtuvieron mayor información .

Luego aparecieron cuerpos con heridas de fuego y arma blanca lo que termino de complicar la situación y elimino la posibilidad de que lo dejaran como ataques de animal, la situación se salió de control. Pasaron pocos días para que al sheriff le llegara la notificación de que el caso será investigado por el FBI de California.

Cuando Scott termina de hablar Stiles está en silencio y sabe que tanto su papá como Scott están esperando que empiece a preguntar por más información, hacer planes y formular estrategias, pero el simplemente se mantiene sin decir nada.

-Y bien? -pregunta Scott cuando ve que Stiles sigue sin decir nada

-Scott, en serio no puedo creer que me hicieras atravesar el país para algo como esto-responde Stiles apoyando los codos en la mesa-Amigo, ¿hace cuánto que eres un hombre lobo y sobre todo un Alfa? Ya tendrías que saber lidiar con esto-

-Stiles, no es tan sencillo como parece, con el FBI involucrado la manada no va a poder hacer mucho sin que lo noten-interviene su papá

\- ¿Si ni siquiera un grupo de hombres lobo puede hacer algo, que se supone que voy a hacer yo?  -pregunta Stiles

-Es obvio Stiles-responde su padre-Tú eres el que más puede hacer algo aquí, estas en el maldito FBI-

-En New York! -responde exasperado Stiles levantándose de la mesa y apoyándose en el respaldar de la silla –Pertenezco al FBI en New York papá, no tengo jurisdicción para trabajar en California, tendría que pedir una transferencia y eso ni siquiera es un tema en discusión –

-Stiles siéntate y cálmate, nadie está diciendo que te transfieras, pero todos sabemos que puedes hacer que te ingresen a la investigación- trata de calmarlo su padre

-Eso no se puede hacer papá…

-Stiles ambos sabemos que sí puedes hacerlo, lo hiciste antes, cuando apenas eras un interno-lo interrumpe Scott cruzándose de brazos

Lo que Scott acaba de decir no es algo a lo que Stiles pueda responder, porque sí lo hace tendría que admitir más cosas y no está listo para eso, tampoco está listo para las expresiones que está seguro, va a ver en sus rostros, así que da media vuelta y se apoya con ambas manos en el fregadero para no enfrentarlos. Escucha el suspiro frustrado proveniente de Scott y sabe que tiene que darles alguna respuesta, la que sea, pero en este momento no puede y su papá lo entiende mejor que nadie.

-Scott, será mejor que vayas a la veterinaria, Stiles necesita pensarlo-escucha que su padre le dice a Scott

No escucha la respuesta de su amigo, pero si escucha la puerta de entrada cerrarse. Su papá llega a su lado y también se apoya en el fregadero, así que fija su mirada en el suelo de la cocina para no enfrentarlo, pensando que excusa dar para escapar a su habitación. Pero debería conocer mejor a su padre.

-Hijo, ¿solo escúchame de acuerdo?  -pregunta.

Stiles solo asiente.

-Sé que esto no es fácil para ti, ni lo será, y no puedo prometerte que no vaya a doler ni que todo termine bien al final-Dice su padre -Pero ya has pasado por situaciones difíciles antes y has superado cada una de ellas Stiles. Tanto si decides aceptar como si no, eso no cambiará nunca el hecho de que eres una de las personas más valientes que he conocido

No puede responder porque hay un nudo en su garganta y tampoco sabe que decirle.

-Solo no tomes una decisión precipitada, piénsalo y luego decide. -siente el brazo de su padre sobre los hombros y solo puede asentir. -Ahora, ¿que hay acerca de tu Jeep? ¿No piensas arreglarlo?  -pregunta su papá y sabe que le está dando una salida.

 

El día transcurre tranquilamente, se mantiene ocupado arreglando su Jeep, pero aun así no ha dejado de analizar si ayudará a la manada o evitar todo lo que está por venir y simplemente volver a su tranquila y segura vida en New York

Al final de todo siempre queda una vena suicida en él, por qué al final de la tarde se encuentra llamando a Scott y aceptando ayudar a la manada. Tiene que cobrar algunos favores y se ganó trabajo extra a su regreso, pero oficialmente está en el equipo de investigación del FBI.

 

 

| 

   
  
---|---


	3. Capitulo 3

Scott escucha el claxon sonando fuera de su casa, sale y sube al asiento del pasajero en el Jeep de Stiles.

-Ahora si luces como el verdadero tú-comenta

-Extrañaba a mi bebé-dice refiriéndose a su Jeep-New York es el Eichen House del tráfico, tienes que tener tu brazo levantado por diez minutos para conseguir un maldito taxi-

-Es un milagro que esta cosa siga andando-se burla Scott

-Ten más respeto! Roscoe transporta tu trasero de lobo bastante bien así que discúlpate-se indigna Stiles.

-Amigo, esta cosa ni siquiera tendría que estar en circulación-continúa burlándose Scott

La respuesta de Stiles es su dedo medio y decide que ese momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro para preguntar.

-Quienes van a estar en la reunión? -

-Solo la manada y Deaton probablemente vaya cuando cierre la clínica-responde Scott

-Toda la manada va a estar ahí? -

-Sí-responde-Hace mucho que no estamos todos juntos así que todos ellos quieren verte, pero entiendo que no quieras estar mucho tiempo, así que está bien si quieres irte cuando terminemos de hablar lo más importante-finaliza Scott.

Sabe que Scott solo está tratando de hacer que todo sea lo más fácil posible pero irónicamente si rechaza a la manada solo hará la situación más difícil.

-No, tienes razón, hace mucho que no nos vemos y de todos modos falta Lydia para que la manada esté completa-responde Stiles.

No vuelven a hablar hasta que entran al garaje del loft, donde hace años viven Malia y el reformado pero incorregible Peter, aun cuando Stiles apaga el Jeep y saca las llaves del contacto se mantienen en silencio, ninguno hace ningún movimiento para bajarse del vehículo. Stiles fija su mirada en el volante y trata de convencerse de que está preparado para esto, que desde que recibió la llamada de Scott sabía que este momento llegaría y que estando aquí ya no puede dar marcha atrás.

Finalmente se deciden a bajar del vehículo y subir al loft.

Por supuesto que ya toda la manada sabe que están ahí, así que Stiles solo cuenta con pocos segundos para comprobar por millonésima vez llevar la bolsa de muérdago en la bolsa del pantalón antes de que la puerta sea abierta.

La primera persona que Stiles ve es a Malia, quien de inmediato lo abraza, luego es un abrazo tras otro, Liam, Isaac, Mason, Corey, Jordan Parrish, Peter ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza y al final está Derek a quien Stiles solo le dirige un saludo.

Todos se reúnen en la sala de estar, donde ahora si hay donde sentarse a diferencia de años atrás cuando el lugar parecía un garaje abandonado, ahora es un loft de verdad, completamente amueblado, Stiles supone que es debido a Malia y Peter, pero deja de analizarlo porque definitivamente no quiere pensar en como viven los Hale.

Todos toman asiento, excepto Derek y Peter que se mantienen de pie.

-Y el hijo prodigo volvió a casa-Stiles sabe que esa es la bienvenida de Peter, mofándose, pero Stiles no podría esperar menos.

-En serio acabas de hacer una referencia a la biblia? -le responde Stiles-Estoy seguro que acaban de arder todas las biblias en Beacon Hills –

Stiles solo recibe una mueca que está a medio camino de ser una sonrisa, al menos eso cree él.

\- ¿Dónde están Chris y Melissa?  -pregunta a Scott

-Mamá tenia turno en el Hospital, pero viene dentro de poco y Chris está fuera de Beacon Hills, algún asunto de cazadores, pero ya lo verás después-le responde Scott

-De acuerdo. ¿Ahora, que más sabemos sobre nuestros asesinos seriales secretos?  -pregunta a nadie en particular.

Y todos se lanzan a darle una versión extendida de lo que Scott ya le había contado, todos excepto Peter y Derek. No es que Stiles esperara otra cosa.

-En serio no hay ninguna pista sobre nada? -pregunta Stiles-tiene que haber algo. -

-Definitivamente hay hombres lobos involucrados pero lo que no tiene sentido son los cuerpos con heridas de fuego y arma blanca-dice Isaac

-Hombres lobo y cazadores? –pregunta

-No son cazadores-responde Scott-Chris investigó y no hay ningún cazador que él no tenga bajo su mando en Beacon Hills-

-Si hay hombres lobo involucrados y también humanos entonces que es? Y lo más importante es que los humanos que estén involucrados en esto saben sobre ustedes –

-Aparte de los cuerpos en los bosques no ha habido ningún ataque contra ninguno de la manada, ni contra las manadas de los otros pueblos de donde son algunas de las víctimas –responde Isaac

-Que pasa con las víctimas de aquí? ¿Alguno los conocía, saben quiénes eran? –

-Ninguno que alguno hayamos conocido-responde Malia

-El equipo de investigación llega mañana cierto? -pregunta Mason, que está sentado junto a Corey.

\- El equipo que vendrá está a cargo de Samuel Brown, serán cinco agentes, incluyéndome, nos reuniremos con papá en la comisaria y lo normal en estos casos será empezar con los interrogatorios e ir a la escena del crimen. Una ventaja es que los cuerpos ya han sido examinados así que no vendrá el equipo forense, excepto si aparecen más víctimas, lo cual me recuerda que Lydia tiene que estar aquí, debemos anticipar cualquier ataque-

-Lydia pronto llegará-responde Parrish-Yo iré al aeropuerto por ella.

Viendo a Jordan, Stiles supone que no es el único que tiene cosas que enfrentar.

El celular de Scott suena en ese momento, es Melissa quien está llegando con cena para todos. Es la tercera vez que ve a Melisa desde que se mudó a New York, cuando vino a un cumpleaños de su padre y a su boda con Chris Argent, así que cuando se acercan no duda en abrazarla y en ese momento se da cuenta que además de su padre, ella es una de las personas que más ha extrañado, porque es lo más cercano a una madre que llego a conocer en su vida.

Todos se sientan a cenar y por un momento olvidan los asesinatos y llenan a Stiles con preguntas acerca de la vida en la Gran Manzana y Stiles responde a cada una de ellas .

En el momento en que se quedan sin nada para beber, Stiles se gana el dudoso honor de ir por más bebidas a la cocina por ser el invitado, es hasta que está entrando a la cocina que se detiene al ver que hay alguien recostado en la encimera. Continua hacia el refrigerador para sacar las bebidas.

-Todos están realmente contentos de verte -comenta Derek

Él de verdad creía que estaba listo, pero se da cuenta que no lo está y que no lo estará, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni todo el tiempo que dure resolver los asesinatos

-Supongo-Es lo único que atina a responder y regresa con los demás.

En lo que resta de la cena, Derek no regresa con el grupo, lo que Stiles se da cuenta porque escucha que alguien pregunta por él, Malia responde que ya se ha ido, lo que no sorprende a nadie.

Transcurren horas cuando todos deciden que es hora de marcharse y Stiles queda en informarles sobre la reunión del FBI.

Al día siguiente, cuando ya está listo, baja a desayunar y se encuentra a su padre totalmente uniformado, quien se queda mirándolo fijamente cuando entra en la cocina.

-Que pasa papá? -pregunta

-Mírate Stiles-responde el Sheriff.

Stiles baja la mirada y revisa su vestimenta, la que diariamente usa en su trabajo, pantalones negros de vestir, camisa formal y corbata.

-Que? ¿Tengo la corbata torcida?  –pregunta examinándose en el reflejo de la ventana

El Sheriff no puede responder, porque de repente hay algo en su pecho, una sensación agridulce, porque el niño que no podía atar sus agujetas, el adolecente que no soportaba usar un traje formal, ahora era este hombre frente a él, y aunque estuvo cuando Stiles se graduó de agente, es hasta este momento, en la cocina donde comió mil veces con Stiles, con la placa colgando sobre su cuello que se da cuenta de lo que ha logrado Stiles, que es una versión más que excelente de si mismo.

-Estas bien hijo-termina respondiendo-Apresúrate a desayunar porque tenemos que estar en la comisaria para recibir al equipo.

Pasan diez minutos desde que llegan a la comisaria cuando los automóviles llegan. Stiles ya se sabe el procedimiento. Presentación ante la policía local, fijar el área de trabajo y la asignación de   puestos y todo lo correspondiente. Inmediatamente empiezan a trabajar, revisan los reportes preliminares y como Stiles supuso iniciarán con las escenas del crimen.

-García, Parker y yo iremos investigando las escenas del crimen junto al Sheriff-señala Brown

Todos se levantan de la mesa para cumplir las órdenes.

-Algo más, según los reportes hay una propiedad privada dentro de una de las reservas, Stilinski y Wesley se encargan de eso-añade Brown

No hace falta que su superior termine la frase para que Stiles sepa a donde se dirigen y no cree que de los cinco agentes justamente a él le toque esa asignación.

-Según el reporte la propiedad pertenece a…-Brown se fija nuevamente en el expediente-Derek Hale-

Stiles maldice mil veces su suerte.

 


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Porque alguien viviría tan escondido en el bosque? -pregunta Wesley.  
-La propiedad ha pertenecido por mucho tiempo a la familia Hale -responde Stiles-Tu realiza el interrogatorio–  
Stiles logra ver la casa cuando están a menos de cien metros, y había olvidado lo hermosa que era. No era la casa ennegrecida y en ruinas que conoció hace tantos años atrás. Fue restaurada y ahora se alzaba imponente, fue esta casa la que hizo pensar a Stiles, hace algún tiempo, que el ideal americano de la casa con la cerca blanca no era tan malo.  
Estacionan el vehículo y Derek ya está esperándolos en las escaleras de la entrada, y es como si volviera al tiempo donde Scott descubrió en que se había convertido y fueron a buscar a Derek a su casa por primera vez. Con la excepción de que hace algún tiempo Derek por fin descubrió que el cuero dejó de estar de moda desde los ochenta.  
Como habían acordado es Wesley quien hace las presentaciones.  
Derek los conduce dentro de la casa, los tres permanecen de pie y Wesley inicia con las preguntas  
-Señor Hale quiero informarle que las preguntas que le voy a hacer a continuación son solamente rutina debido a que el FBI está a cargo de la investigación, su coartada ya ha sido verificada con la declaración tomada por el Sheriff Stilinski. ¿Podría decirme quien más vive en la casa? -  
-Únicamente yo-  
-Bien. Según su declaración durante los primeros asesinatos no se encontraba en la propiedad sino en un loft ubicado en el centro de Beacon Hills, pero luego decidió permanecer en esta propiedad a pesar de que siguieron apareciendo cuerpos-  
-Simplemente protejo mi casa-responde Derek.  
-Lo que es extraño, teniendo en cuenta que cerca de su propiedad están ocurriendo asesinatos, lo normal sería alejarse, pero usted en cambio se mudó permanentemente-  
-Creí que había sido descartado como sospechoso-responde Derek neutralmente.  
-Y no lo es, como dije es solo rutina-responde Wesley- ¿Ha notado cosas extrañas durante las últimas noches?  
-Nada-  
-Podría ver la parte de atrás de la casa? -Pregunta Wesley-Mi compañero seguirá con las preguntas-Wesley no espera por la respuesta y sale de la casa.  
Stiles no hace ninguna pregunta, solo permanece quieto viendo cualquier cosa menos a Derek, la sala de la mansión está igual que la última vez que estuvo ahí, cada cosa que recuerda sigue en su lugar, inconscientemente esperaba un toque femenino y definitivamente no quiere seguir con ese pensamiento.  
Nota a Derek observándolo fijamente y maldice a Wesley por no seguir el plan y dejarlo solo, pero luego desea que viva mil años más cuando por fin regresa dentro. Oficialmente termina el interrogatorio y se despiden. Se alegra porque Wesley no hable inmediatamente, sabiendo que Derek puede escucharlos a metros de distancia.  
-Es un tipo extraño-comenta Wesley mientras se dirigen a la comisaria-Quien en su sano juicio querría permanecer en un bosque, en medio de la nada y por lo que sabemos con un asesino en serie-  
-Algunas personas se sienten más cómodas en la soledad supongo y un bosque definitivamente brinda privacidad o puede que simplemente no tenga miedo-responde Stiles  
-Lo conoces cierto? Obviamente lo conoces, creciste aquí y tu padre es el Sheriff, debes de conocer a la mayoría de esta gente-  
-El que conozca a la mayoría de gente en Beacon no significa que sepa como son –Y tampoco conoce a todas las criaturas extrañas y retorcidas de Beacon Hills, y no ansia conocerlas.  
Cuando llegan a la comisaria, le dan el reporte a Brown sobre el interrogatorio y el equipo inicia a revisar las fotos de los cuerpos recién encontrados, un hombre con la garganta desgarrada y una mujer con el vientre apuñalado en demasiadas ocasiones, ambos de mediana edad.  
Stiles trata de no hablar demasiado, el Sheriff que también está presente tampoco, sin embargo, es obvio que el equipo encontraría extraño la diferencia entre las heridas, como no hay una razón lógica para que un cuerpo haya sido aparentemente atacado por garras de animal y el otro con un arma blanca. Saben que tienen que ser cautelosos, aprendieron la lección con el papá de Scott y Stiles sabe que Brown encontrará los detalles más irrelevantes y los unirá, no por nada ostenta su cargo.  
Y aunque la mayoría de las personas que saben sobre la existencia de los hombres lobo debido a la guerra contra Monroe se han ido de Beacon Hills con el pasar del tiempo, aún quedan muchas que saben sobre ellos y el mínimo desliz generaría un nuevo caos. Es ahora que Stiles realmente está dándose cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.  
Después de horas de analizar cada caso el equipo queda sin asignaciones hasta el día siguiente. Stiles y Wesley son los últimos en salir, Stiles ya está pensando en que tiene que hablarle a Scott cuando Wesley llama su atención.  
-Cuando empecé en la academia no tenía amigos por haberme mudado, así que en las noches no salía y perdía el tiempo viendo cosas estúpidas en internet, una vez terminé leyendo sobre criaturas malignas y brujas que habitaban en Europa en los siglos pasados, cuando la gente creía demasiado en la superstición-  
Stiles no entiende a que viene esa historia y está seguro de que lo refleja en su cara, Wesley sigue hablando.  
-Había historias sobre esas criaturas malignas y como aniquilaban aldeas enteras, había una en especial y la gente es muy imaginativa porque había fotos de los cuerpos mutilados.¿Porque te estoy contando esta historia tonta? Porque en esas fotos había algo demasiado similar a las heridas de los cuerpos encontrados en el bosque, los cuerpos con desgarros, así que ya sé quién o más bien que cosa ha matado a todas esas personas-  
-Que cosa? -  
-Hombres lobo-.


	5. Chapter 5

\- ¿En qué momento entra un deprimido Edward Cullen? –

-Lo sé, es estúpido, pero imagina que los cuentos fueran ciertos, ¿No sería increíble? -

Stiles nunca se ha encontrado a ningún vampiro, investigó hace algún tiempo y ni siquiera Peter o Derek que saben más que nadie en Beacon Hills, conocen sobre la existencia de alguno, aunque Stiles sabe que cualquier cosa puede existir en este mundo, solo espera que, si existen, sean como Kate Beckinsale en Inframundo.

-Créeme que no sería nada increíble que existieran criaturas mitológicas, seriamos su fuente principal de alimento-responde Stiles que sabe esto de primera mano.

-De todas las personas que se han visitado, el tipo en el bosque tiene un historial interesante por decir lo menos; sospechoso de asesinato en más de una ocasión, incluido el de su propia hermana, testigo de otros crímenes sin resolver-

-Fue absuelto de todos los cargos-

-Vi eso. Aunque para mí las pruebas no son claras, y se vuelve más interesante con la historia de su familia, vive en la misma casa donde murió su familia entera en un incendio que nunca se aclaró como inició-

Stiles trata que su voz sea neutral-Creo que solo es alguien con una suerte trágica en la vida-

-Esto no es una historia de Shakespeare Stiles, pero es un tipo extraño, ¿no crees?, y esta ciudad también es extraña, posee uno de los índices más altos en homicidios en todo el estado de California y la mayoría de ellos sin resolver, lo que no habla muy bien de la eficiencia de la comisaría local y por ende tampoco del desempeño de tu padre como Sheriff-

-Bueno esas son observaciones que deberías decirle a Brown no a mí-

\- Brown lo sabe, ¿o creías que la intervención que se le hizo a tu padre años atrás no quedó registrada?, intervención que fue realizada por un Agente de apellido McCall que curiosamente es el padre de tu mejor amigo Scott McCall-

\- ¿Me has investigado? -

\- Simple curiosidad, sobre todo tu interés por involucrarte en una investigación que no le concierne ni tiene ninguna beneficio para la oficina de New York -

-Simplemente el sentido del hogar, ya sabes-

En las primeras horas o hasta hace unos minutos, Wesley le había parecido alguien fácil de llevar, e incluso empezaba a agradarle, pero el que haya investigado sobre Scott y su padre acaba de eliminar cualquier posibilidad de buena relación y ahora es cuestión de nada para que Wesley hostigue a Brown acerca de su participación en la investigación.

Pero en otra perspectiva, Stiles hubiera hecho lo mismo en un caso normal de homicidio, buscaría cualquier mínima información, sospecharía de todos y buscaría respuestas, pero este no es un caso cualquiera, y esta no es una ciudad cualquiera.

Stiles decide irse a casa, planeando hacerle la cena a su papá, ha aprendido unos cuantos trucos culinarios en New York, y talvez llame a Melissa y a Scott para cenar juntos, justo como los viejos tiempos,

Llega a casa y su padre no está, cuando termina de ducharse y decide iniciar a preparar la cena suena un golpe en la puerta, cuando abre, lo primero que percibe es el perfume, y luego el cabello, un rojizo con el que soñó durante todo el instituto e incluso mucho después ,y por último, una de las sonrisas que más ama en el mundo.

-Bueno, nada como volver al epicentro de la muerte, por favor dime que esto terminará pronto -

-Hola Lydia-


End file.
